icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
User blog:Raffine2014/Let's Examine: Yandere Simulator
A First game about Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) would killing some Students, Everytime you should be careful that Police will coming. When the Police is arrested to her, then the game is over, instead you have be careful if you nearing the Senpai, The Game Over Screen would be Heart Broken. So what's about this game? I haven't play this game for while, Because for some reason i guess bored to play this game, even i tried, but nothing works. I choose Debug Build 2016-12 for Yandere Simulator, Sometime i would be able re-download again for newest Version. Supporting Ice Crown I am probably working Ice Crown Project, sometime I've added Enable Debug Mode trigger and Debug Mode Options Trigger. At least you can enable or Disable Debug Mode if you want Send Bugs. For those i am using Program is: Warcraft 3 World Editor. Percentage to Complete Sometime Yandere Simulator are under Development, I don't know how much if i want waiting in future, When YandereDev adds some Features like any games (such as Persona, Hitman 2016, etc.) At least, This game is now finally unbanned from Twitch, instead some more Rating ESRB should be Mature Content and Adult Only, Depending time it was less than 50% Complete, probably i think what could i want Sending mail to him? Well, i could do something that i like this game, However i do not Recommend that Senpai would killing it. If Yandere-chan going near to Senpai, the Heart would be broken, So you have Leave him alone. What does that mean "Don't let Senpai Notice You!"? You will Forbid if you killing some Students, and also do not Capture some Photos such as the Pants. But if there is a Blood on your Clothes, Senpai will Noticed you. Sponsors Depends before playing game, it will be Displayed by following Sponsors, You would need give some Moneys that will getting Rich. TinyBuild Developer? Probably sometime TinyBuild for Yandere Simulator is not done yet, We're unable make Alpha Version, at ease. At some point, A Game was included as it called Hello from Neighbors, which is Alpha Version. Contacting to YandereDev You might asked to YandereDev but, Please read the following on this page: Unless YOU DO NOT e-mail YandereDev with: * Suggestions * Questions * Requests ONLY e-mail YandereDev if you are: * Reporting a bug * Volunteering to help * Making a business inquiry * Concerned and requesting clarification Optional: you can send Fan mail to him anytime. You click I Understand! button, and what do you want to send his mail? Please Note: if you choose "I want to make a request", Then it's not allowed permission, the String will says "YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!", Remember you only send bug reporting and make Business inquired. Bug Reporting This game was over 90% many Bugs are included, For those we have included some Experimental Bugs are included. By Default, if you choose "I want to report a bug" Button, Please Consider that you have Read all of the Information for Bug Reporting page. First, you should go read the Bug Reporting Page, Unless if you didn't read Bug Reporting Page, You must Read all information to proceed it. Corruptions At some point, This game was downloaded and it was Completely Corrupted, It isn't his fault, but you have Re-download this game. But, If you see this, or if you can’t see any text displaying when you try to play the game, it means that your download was corrupted, or your anti-virus software made a mistake and deleted some of Yandere Simulator’s files. The only solution is to re-download the game. Figuring about Let's Play Video on Youtube In other words, It was Terrible that watching some Videos for Let's Play Yandere Simulator, for those It is very older build that you came around. Please DO NOT report bugs when you saw in a Let's Play video. The New builds are updated very frequently, so YouTube videos become outdated very quickly. Some Older Builds are not Recommended, and it is Outdated, you have Download Launcher (If is not work), use one of options onto YandereDev Blog WordPress. What does that mean "Yandere Simulator Debug Build" Title Bar? This Title Bar text shows Yandere Simulator Debug Build, sometime Yandere Simulator Debug Build will be Released in future, So let me know what this title bar, I guess i'll called it: * Yandere Simulator - The Final Game in Future. * Yandere Simulator Alpha Build - Probably that would be same as Hello from Neighbors. * Yandere Simulator Beta? Build - I think that means Beta Version, so i guess that will be good probably. Why is not Official Demo? Sometime at in game, You will see watermark string is saying "This is NOT an Official Demo.", For those you will see that Build is from Estimated Days has Created. Crossover Game? YandereDev has included many Major Games such as Persona, Hitman 2016, and lot more. Doing so, He will be able add Features from Crossover Game that included such as Persona 3, Persona 4 and Persona 5. Settings or Options Unfortunately, at Main Menu, you can't Select Settings, which is why it's just a Placeholder, Possibly you can Settings or Options while paused at in-game. Reputation Reputation is only included if they are happiness, that would be good, Any suggest that Reputation is Very Low, sometime lot Students will be noticed you that make nonsense killing Students. To give some Happiness any students, you have Talk some Persons such as Midori. What the f*ck about this girl I Personally Midori Gurin, right? That person makes annoying to Yandere Dev, Instead Yandere-Chan can be killed her if there is no matter sending messages. You should Notice her, Please STOP Annoying to Yandere Dev, Midori! Anything Else? That's all that i wanted Examining this game, Probably i should play this game soon. So thanks. Category:Blog posts